Where do you think?
by Flaz S
Summary: -"So where will all this end up?" Blaze asked.-"Where do you think?" Tails threw the stick away and leaned against a tree,..."Space and time are tearing at the seems." SonicXBlaze, TailsXMarine. The story soon begins to reach it's epic climax... COMPLETE!
1. Blaze's palace, it begins

**"Where do you think!?"**

**Authors note: Thanks for reading my story! I hope you like it and if you do, please review, whether its signed or anonymous, full page or even a sentence or word on every chapter, just to let me know that my story is being read and enjoyed, to keep me going. Even criticisms are welcome. Every review is read, accepted and taken into account by me, even the harsh ones. In this story all of the characters two years older than in the games, mainly for Tails and Marine, who are now twelve (Which I just prefer, it makes it easier for them to be braver, and perhaps some romance?). Includes Sonic X Blaze, maybe Tails X Marine. You shall see.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Blaze's Palace, it begins**

"Your highness, you have a visitor."

Blaze the Cat finished putting on her makeup and turned around to face her servant, "Who is it?"

"It's Silver the Hedgehog your highness."

"Let him in please."

"Yes your highness." The servant bowed and made her way out, Blaze rolled her eyes, she couldn't stand everyone calling her "highness", but, being a princess did have it's perks. She looked around at her massive room and queen sized bed, it was all purple of course.

"Blaze!" The familiar voice came from the door, and Silver ran towards her with his arms out, however. he didn't expect her to move out of the way. "Ouch!" Silver yelped as he fell into the wall, his head fell on the mat beneath Blaze's feet. "Hi." He said simply.

Blaze raised an eyebrow, "You feel like getting up anytime soon?"

"Nah." Silver grinned, "Besides, I like the view."

Blaze paused for a moment, then realised what he meant. "Silver!" She shrieked and jumped away from him. Silver laughed as he got up. "What are you here for anyway?"

"Oh, that." His smile faded as he remembered, "Marine sent me, she said... erm..."

"What? What is it?" Blaze showed no emotion in her face, but was growing nervous.

"The jeweled scepter's been stolen."

"What!? How!?" Blaze's hands set on fire as she shrieked in fear and rage. "The jeweled scepter is in a locked safe, underground, with tons of gaurds and only I, Marine, Sonic and Tails know the code for her safe!"

"Was." Silver corrected her matter-of-factly

"Yes, Silver, was." The lillac feline rubbed her head, "Why didn't Marine tell me herself?"

"She tried to," Silver smirked as he said this, "but, the gaurds wouldn't let her in, then she verbally assaulted one of them and got thrown out."

"When will that kid learn!?" Blaze put her coat on and made for the door.

"Where are you going?" Silver shouted after her.

"Where do you think!?"

Silver sighed and ran after her.

It was a couple of hours before the two reached Marine's island, "Did I ever mention how sweet it was that you could get a helicopter on demand?" Silver kept glancing at the awesome machine with a grin as they walked towards Marine's house.

"You could stand to mention it more often," Blaze said this with a grin, as she was thinking before, being a princess did have it's perks.

"G'day cobbers!" Marine answered the door with her usual cheery aussie accent.

"Marine, what happened to the scepter?" the raccoon's grin faded, she sensed the seriousness in Blaze's voice.

"Well... 'e took it didn'e?" Marine raised an eyebrow, "I dan't know much else."

"Who, Marine, who took it?" Blaze was doing her best not to get mad at the twelve year old.

"It was that Eggman guy."

"Nega?"

"That's the blighter!"

"Uugh! What does he want now!?"

"Blaze, temper," Silver chipped in, "Don't get-"

"Who asked you!?" Blaze's hands set on fire again.

"Chill out Blaze." he put his hand on her shoulder, then quickly recoiled from the heat.

Blaze took a deep breath, and held back her emotions - as usual. She then sighed, her moment or tranquility didn't last for long when she remembered:

"The Sol Emeralds!" She shouted so loud she made Marine and Silver jump.

"What?" Silver asked, clutching his chest from the shock. He then found himself being dragged by his back quill. "Owowowow! Where are we going?"

"Where do you think!?"

"Hold on mates! Oi'm camin' too!" Marine dashed after them.

Within a couple of hours they were at the palace, in the room where the Sol Emeralds were kept underground, Blaze punched in a code on the wall and a number of locks unbolted, the foot-thick steel door infront of them rose. All three sighed in relief as the seven glistening gems came into view. "Erm...Blaze?" Marine's voice came nervously from outside.

"Can this wait Mar-" Blaze's eyes shot wide open as she turned around and saw what the raccoon had her eyes glued to. The sky was slowly changing to a dark, red colour over the city of Soleanna. Strange, black and red creatures fell from the sky, it wasn't long before the screams of terrified citizens could be heard.

"What the hell's going on!?" Silver looked terrified as he walked out of the room to join them.

"How should I know?" Blaze was sick of him always looking to her for answers.

"You always know!"

"Well not this time!" Blaze was getting stressed again, then she thought to herself for a moment, "I can think of someone who might know..." she grabbed a Sol Emerald, "Please work! Chaos control!" a spark flew from the emerald, but then nothing.

"Blaze? Help here?" Silver shouted as he fended off one of the black creatures with a piece of the metal door, it was knocked away pretty quickly. "Soon!?"

Blaze concentrated, "Chaos...control!". Nothing.

"Let me try it!" Silver picked up the monster with his telekinesis and threw it backward, "That'll buy us some time."

"You've never even held one of them!" as Blaze said this the emerald was snatched from her hand, she had never seen Silver act so serious.

"It's worth a try. Hold that... thing off!" Silver had no idea how to do this, but it felt almost as though he had done it before. "Chaos control!" Silver closed his eyes and focused his energy. A small spark flew from the emerald.

"Oh well done ya nutter!" Marine piped up, "Na what're we gonna- What the-!?"

All three were engulfed in a green light, then there was silence.

Blaze then felt her head fall against grass, she rubbed her head before opening her eyes and then looked up to see Silver and Marine rubbing thier backsides. They were in a forest of some sort.

"Need to practice yer landing mate." Marine said jokingly as she stood up. Silver just glared.

"Where are we?" he said.

"Blaze!" A familiar voice came from above them, Blaze looked up to see the cobalt hedgehog, sitting on a tree branch with one eye open.

"Who're you?" Silver asked, looking up questioningly.

Sonic seemed taken aback by not being recognised, but grinned anyway, "The names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Blaze let out a small smile, she'd been dying to see Sonic again, she had thought she would maybe never set her eyes on him again, "Still the usual introduction I see."

"As always." Sonic jumped down and gave her a hug, "It's good to see you. So, what's the occasion?"

* * *

**I've made a poll everyone! Would you like to see some Tails X Marine in "Where do you think!?"? You decide.**


	2. Tearing at the seems

**Chapter Two: Tearing at the seems**

As Blaze explained to Sonic, he nodded his head slowly, and paused to think once she had done. "No idea," he said blankly.

"Yer flippin' what!?" Marine made Sonic jump, he hadn't noticed her before.

"Tails might know more." he turned back to Blaze, "I'll be back in a sec." then, in a barrage of dust, Sonic was off, leaving Blaze stood in the middle of nowhere with her eyebrow raised.

"Oh great." Silver sighed, "What now?"

"We wait." Blaze walked over to a tree and leaned against it, closing her eyes.

"What?" Silver pouted, "We could be waiting for hours! I mean how fast could he b-?"

"Back!" the blue blur kicked up dust as he sped past and grinded to a hault, with Tails holding on to his arm.

"Tails!" Marine shrieked, loudly as always and gave the kitsune a hug.

"Sorry, Marine can it wait for a sec?" Tails pulled himself away from her and stumbled behind a tree, then throwing up. "I'm still not used to that..." He pulled himself up, "Couldn't we have gone a little slower?"

"Me?" Sonic laughed, "No way! We couldn't make Blaze wait!" he winked at her.

"Anyway," Blaze said as she stepped forward, "Do you think you can tell us what's going on?"

"You'd have to tell me first, Blaze." Tails replied.

"Oh, of course." Blaze recalled the events of the day the best she could, with each word she saw Tails face grow further fearful, when she finished the look on Tails' face could be described only as mortified.

"This is bad." he put his hand over his mouth, "This is very, very bad. Nega has done it this time..."

"What?" Sonic, Blaze, Silver and Marine said in unison.

"Tails." Sonic was staying calm for his friend, "Explain."

Tails turned to Sonic, and took a deep breath. "Last time we came here, you and Blaze turned to your super forms using the power of the Sol and Chaos Emeralds, when you recovered the jewelled sceptor, you left behind a residue of energy from both sets of emeralds. When Eggman Nega used the sceptor, this activated the energy and thus joined the two universes together, the black creatures Blaze, Silver and Marine saw were from our universe's past.

"Hold on Tails," Blaze raised an eyebrow at the fox. "We've travelled to each other's universe before, and nothing's happened."

Tails bent down and picked up a stick, "Imagine this stick, as space and time." he smacked the stick against the nearest tree. "Each time we travel through it, it weakens," He smacked the stick again, "Untill..." on the third hit the stick broke in half. There was a pause if shock.

"So where will all this end up?" Blaze asked.

"Where do you think?" Tails threw the stick away and leaned against a tree, closing his eyes. "All our enemies from all of our past could appear," He opened them and gave Sonic a look that made him feel morbid; "Space and time are tearing at the seems."

"Ah well," Sonic grinned and stuck his thumb up, "I've not seen any action in a couple of months!"

"You think you can stop this?" Blaze raised her eyebrow as Sonic gave her a warm smile.

"Well, with your help of course!" He put his arm around her, making her blush slightly.

"If I can get the sceptor to my workshop, I'll probably be able to fix it." Sonic's optimism seemed to cheer Tails up.

"Er, guys? D'you hear somethin'?" Marine looked behind the group and shrieked; "Look out!" It was too little, too late, the tidal wave speeding towards them was about twenty feet high. "Why did it have to be water?" Sonic and Blaze sighed at the same time. Both Silver and Tails managed to fly high enough in time, but Sonic, Blaze and Marine were washed away.

After shouting for his lost friends, Tails looked over the horizon, and saw what he had feared most; Perfect Chaos was in the distance, coming thier way. Fast.

As Sonic was being washed away, he managed to grasp onto a nearby rock, Marine was out of sight, but he saw Blaze not far away, she couldn't seem to swim either. He kicked off of the rock, and grabbed her, then did a poor attempt at a dog paddle which was just enough to find a tree branch to grab onto. He held onto Blaze with the other hand, but the current was strong. A tree-rattling roar from the distance confirmed what he thought; it was Perfect Chaos all over again, but this time, he had no emeralds.

"Sonic!" The lilac feline's voice came from behind him, "Let go of me! You could make it up the tree on your own."

"No way! You'll drown!" Sonic shouted back, over the sound of the water and collapsing trees.

"That's better than both of us!" She replied.

"The hell it is!" Sonic summoned what was left of his strength to pull Blaze up, untill she could grab the branch herself. He then, to Blaze's terror, let go. "What're you doing!?" she shrieked.

"That thing will come after me." Sonic replied calmly, "Good bye, Blaze."

"No! NO!" Blaze let go and managed to grab him, she held on, despite him trying to push her to the side.

"What are you doing!?" Sonic managed to shout, just keeping his head above the water.

"I'm not losing you again!" she managed to shout back, at this, he let her hold onto him, and held back. Despite knowing they were about to die, both had never felt so secure, however, neither knew why they felt this way.

Now the only question was whether they would be killed by Perfect Chaos, or drown first.

"Seen them yet!?" Tails shouted to Silver, who was about fifty metres away.

"No, I can't find them!" Silver shouted back. Perfect Chaos had already passed them, they were safe. Less could be said for their three lost friends, however.


	3. Perfect Chaos ensues

**Chapter Three: Perfect Chaos ensues**

"Well...Blaze," Sonic spluttered, barely able to keep his head above the water, "It's been good."

"It has," Blaze managed to reply, she held onto him tightly, as the two fell under the water for the last time, they were both out of energy. They both knew this was it.

Then, everything happened suddenly, a hand grabbed onto Blaze's collar and pulled her head out of the water, and Sonic with her.

"Y'alroight guys?"Marine's cheery voice was music to their ears, she managed to pull them onto her jet ski.

"Marine?" Blaze choked, "How did you-?" she pointed to the machine.

"It folds up mate." Marine announced proudly.

"We can marvel over it later, look behind us!" Sonic shouted, then coughed again.

"Alroight ma- Whoa!" Marine pushed the accelerator just in time to avoid Perfect Chaos' giant tentacle, which completely destroyed the place where they were a millisecond later.

"Can't this thing go any faster!?" Sonic shouted over the combined roar of the engine and the sound of rushing water.

"Not with three bladdy people on it!" Marine shouted back, clearly stressed as she dodged an energy blast by a few inches, Blaze was trying to shoot fire balls at Perfect Chaos but the recent drenching she had got was not helping. Then, without warning, a whirlpool rose infront of them, resulting in a scream from Sonic and Blaze, Marine, however, just grinned. Spinning around the outside of the rapid water, she used it to gain a boost in speed, and sped out of it faster than ever, leaving even Sonic wondering how she could be so bold. "Yahoo!" The raccoon was actually enjoying this, however she was enjoying it less so, when the monster caught up with ease. "Got any tricks left!?" Sonic's voice was heard from the back, he was clinging for his life and holding onto Blaze too.

"Just one!" Marine grinned once again, this did not reassure Blaze. She flicked up a cover to reveal a shiny, black button, then hesitated before pushing it quickly. Blaze felt the whole machine jolt forward, and two, wings, she thought, emerged from the sides. Her eyes widened in terror.

"Marine! No! You said it wasn't ready!"

"I said it wasn't tested." She corrected Blaze and turned back around.

"Well there's a time and a place!"

"Like now!" Marine grabbed a lever and pulled it back with all of her might, she heard Sonic and Blaze yelp and the jet ski rose into the air, just in time to avoid another swipe from Perfect Chaos. "We're gonna make it!" Marine jumped up and down like an excited child, well, she was an excited child, "We're gonna actually make i-" the machine began to stutter, leaving Marine looking irritated, "Shi-"

"Marine!" Sonic and Blaze stopped her simultaniously, then focused on bracing for impact as the machine fell towards the water. Blaze closed her eyes and for the third time that day, knew she was about to die. That was untill she felt herself being lifted up, she opened her eyes to see herself floating in mid air, looking around she saw Sonic and Marine, with equally puzzled expressions.

She then felt herself being pulled, eventually into what she recognised as Tails' plane, the Tornado. "You ok guys?" Silver dropped them in and they managed to squeeze in, "Never better!" Sonic replied, with sarcasm in his voice. Blaze just nodded and Marine grinned; "G'day beastie!" She shouted out of the back as they flew out of Perfect Chaos' reach.

"Er, Marine?" Tails turned around from the controls, "Don't make this any worse please."

"Foine," Marine pouted.

"I think to solve this we need to get back to Blaze's universe," Tails flicked the autopilot switch and turned back to the others, "Anyone have a Chaos Emerald?"

All four passengers shrugged, then Sonic said; "I think I know where all seven are though..."

"Where?"

"Where do you think?" Sonic pointed backwards.

"Aw." Tails put his head down, "How could I forget?"

"Won't a Sol Emerald work?" Silver held up the red emerald that he had used to teleport them here.

"No," Tails sighed, "only the attraction between the different sets of emeralds is enough to travel through universes on demand." he added.

"Well," Sonic paused, "Do you have a plan?"

Tails slowly shook his head, "Things are looking grim."

"Aw! Cheer up cobber!" Marine put her arm around the golden kit, "We'll do it somehow roight?"

"I dunno Marine..." He put his head on her shoulder, "I dunno."

There was a long pause, everyone was stuck for words. Sonic eventually found two:

"Look out!" He shouted, a millisecond before something smashed into the plane, taking off the right wing. Sonic would recognise that blue blur anywhere. "Tails, I gotta take this." He climbed out of the plane and Tails nodded.

"I think I can still land this, but one more hit and we're done for!"

Sonic nodded back, and waited for the next strike. It came at what seemed like light speed. But Sonic was quicker than that, he kicked the blue blur as hard as he could and smashed it into the ground, luckily Tails was flying pretty low, but the kick still hurt his foot. "Aagh... What're you made of? Metal?" He rubbed his foot and then quickly rolled out of the way of Metal Sonic's third attack, but the robot spun around and kicked him in the stomach. Hard. The next was a blow to the head, whick sent him flying into a building, he had forgotten how hard this was.

Just before the final, lethal hit came, Sonic's savior came in the form of a fire ball, aimed with perfect accuracy, the blaze sent the robot flying back. Metal Sonic then rose into the air, and flew at great speed into a the nearest building, bursting out of the other side. Sonic looked up dizzily, his mouth was bleeding and his vision was slighty blurry, he could still make out the figures of Blaze and Silver, Blaze put her arm around him, supporting most of his weight and took him back to the Tornado, while Silver finished off Metal Sonic. He could make out Tails' voice as he came into view, "Well, the Tornado is shot, but, there are plenty of abandoned buildings here, we should rest for the night." he said.

Blaze nodded, and informed Silver as he came around the corner, brushing himself down. The three searched for somewhere suitable, leaving the somewhat delerious Sonic in the care of Marine.


	4. Too much thinking

**Chapter Four: Too much thinking**

The entire town seemed abandoned, the combination of the black creatures and the flood must have left everyone who hadn't fled in time dead, therefore, it took only a few hours to find a suitable house, it wasn't too big so as to not be conspicuous, but had enough room for all five to stay overnight.

Sonic was beggining to regain some sense after the hit from Metal Sonic, and looked to Tails, he was sifting through a pile of rubble and had been doing for the past couple of hours. Sonic's eyes trailed away to the skyline, it was getting dark. "What are you doing Tails?"

The kitsune turned to the cobalt hedgehog, "Looking for something suitable to work with, the Tornado only has a broken wing, so if I find a good piece of metal I can cut and fix it with the tools on the plane," He turned around, "I wonder if wood would even work..."

Tails started to mutter to himself. So Sonic's mind cast itself to other places. He wondered how Shadow was doing in all of this mess, Knuckles, Amy even! He prayed for Amy's safety, she couldn't defend herself much, and despite the fact that she was indeed an annoying little fan girl, Sonic would never forgive himself if she got herself hurt, and Blaze. Blaze. Such a beautiful name, he thought, uttering it once or twice - he shut up when he accidentally caught Tails' attention. He did indeed have many, many things to think about. It was going to be a long night, providing that they wouldn't be attacked. Sonic even almost scared himself thinking of what else was perhaps about to fall through the tear in time. The thought of any of his friends getting hurt sickened him, and what sickened him further was the fact that he could do nothing - nothing to protect them.

His mind directed itself to Blaze again, despite him trying to shake this feeling off. How long had it been? Two years? Almost every day his heart had ached, still, he could atleast protect her if no one else, the one most important to him.

Finally shaking away these wretched thoughts, Sonic made his way into the house that they were staying in for the night, and sat down in the front room across from Blaze, who was watching T.V. Forgetting himself, he stared at her for a few moments, his mind trailed back to earlier that day: _"I'm not losing you again!" Why did Blaze take such a great risk? She knew she would almost definately die. What made her do it?_

_She loves you._

_No. No, a commoner like you? She's a princess! Get real._

_Why else would she do what she did?_

_She wasn't thinking rationall-_

_Because she is in love._

_..._

Sonic brought himself back to the real world, and realised that Blaze was staring back at him. He panicked, quickly coughing and turning back to the T.V.

Blaze herself, had a raging battle going on within the confines of her own mind, as Sonic came in, she was thinking of her future, seperated by an entire universe, how could a relationship be possible? In a year or two, she was to be betrothed - to who, she didn't know - but at that particular moment, that meant nothing. She sighed and looked up, gathering her thoughts just in time to see Sonic panic and turn away, her mind drifted away again, despite her best efforts:

_See! See! He does like you! Look how he reacted when he saw you!_

_Maybe that means he doesn't like you..._

_No! Remember what he said yesterday?: _

_"No way! You'll drown!" _

_"That's better than both of us!" _

_"The hell it is!"_

_He tried to sacrifice himself to save you!_

_That doesn't mean he loves you, he was just being his normal, heroic, amazing self..._

Blaze sighed and smiled to herself, before coming back to the real world, Sonic was watching the T.V. "Blaze?" He said to her in a stern voice.

"Hmm?"

"Remember what you did before? After I let go of the branch?" He looked at her.

"Er... Yes.."

Blaze could swear she could see a tear gathering in the hedgehog's eye, he shook it off and then carried on.

"Don't ever, ever do something that stupid, or dangerous, again. Please."

Blaze paused, holding back her own tears, she did this well. "You would have died for me."

Sonic looked up, and his eyes were back to watering slightly; "A thousand times over."

Silence filled the room. It was a few seconds before Sonic spoke up again.

"When... if we get through this... stay here."

"Here?"

"In this dimension... with me." Sonic stood up and sat next to Blaze.

"Why?" Blaze's lip quivered.

"Blaze... I-"

"Sonic!" Tails walked into the room, the twelve year old was completely oblivious to what was going on, and explained to Sonic: "I've found the right parts for the wing, I'll fix it tommorow. There are two rooms upstairs by the way, two beds in each. We can share a room, the girls can go in the other, and Silver's agreed to sleep down here. You coming?"

Sonic looked at Blaze, and then turned to Tails, his nerves got the better of him for the first time in his life. "Y-yeah, ok... goodnight... Blaze" He hesitated before following his friend upstairs. Blaze was left sat on the couch, she sat for a few seconds, thinking about nothing. Every emotion inside of her wanted her to cry out. No. She was a princess. She was better than that. She stood up shakily and made her way up to her room, where Marine was already asleep. Letting Silver finally come in and get on the couch. The grey hedgehog wasn't the smartest of mammals, and didn't notice the problem with the feline.

Blaze's saddness, no, not quite saddness, she couldn't put her finger on what it was, but it was beginning to get the better of her, tears filled her eyes as she walked into her room and put her head on hrer pillow, letting out a short moan.

This woke Marine up, she turned over quietly to see Blaze, sobbing very slightly. The raccoon didn't know what to say, so she said nothing, Tails taught her that one years back. Blaze always seemed to be able to handle things. Surely this would be no different.

**

* * *

**

**Hey everyone! I've seen that a few people have been adding this to their story alerts, but I'm not getting many reviews, so I'm just reminding you, review please :D  
****And even if you don't thanks for reading anyway. I've been putting a lot of effort into this.**


	5. Daredevil stunt

****

Yay! Tails X Marine! Review please!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Daredevil stunt**

Sonic woke up the next morning to the sound of a drill, turning over in his bed, he noticed Tails had gotten up. He then looked out of the window to see Tails, the wing of the Tornado was pretty much fixed, he then grunted, and decided to see if there was anything in the fridge.

"Marine!" Tails called his friend to see the plane, "This is the bit you wanted to see right?" He motioned to the underside of the wing.

"Ripper!" Marine ran over to him, abandoning her previous activity of throwing pebbles at pigeons. "How does it work?"

"Look under here." Tails climbed underneath the machine, Marine mimicking him, and pointed to the back. "This part here," he pointed to a flap at the back, "catches air underneath it, then it can move to direct air upwards or downwards, and making the plane move down or up!"

"Ah! I see!" Marine then raised an eyebrow as she saw something next to it, "Is that blue material?"

Tails looked back at her, impressed, "Yeah it is," he smiled at her, "How did you know?"

"I've been researching." she announced proudly. Marine looked back at the wing, and then to Tails again, "Why're you smilin' at me mate?"

"I was smiling? Er...sorry," Tails blushed and began to stand up, as did Marine, who slipped on some spilled oil, falling on top of Tails, who winced as he hit the floor, "Are you okay?" he asked quickly.

"Are you? Ya hit yer back pretty h-"

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Never better mate." Marine blushed. _Wow... you never realise how good looking a guy is untill you're an inch from 'is face._

There was a pause. It was fairly awkward. Tails was inching closer, then moving back, both were completely red in the face.

"I'll clean up that oil spill now, if that's ok..." he said slowly.

"...Sure thing." Marine climbed off of him.

Tails stood up to walk away.

_I should do it… I really should. I think he wants to too… so why not?_

In a lightning fast motion, Marine pulled Tails down, he fell on top of her accidentally, but she kissed him anyway, shocking Tails beyond belief. He pulled away slightly at first, but he wanted this as much as she did. He leaned in further, slowly, both were feeling amazing warmth, Marine put her arms around Tails' neck and brought him closer. Tails ran his fingers through her smooth hair. They both sighed at the same time and pulled away very slowly. Marine opened her eyes to see Tails with a warm smile on his face. The kitsune kissed her on the cheek, and kissed her again.

Marine, ovecome with joy, nearly hugged the life out of him, she let out small squeek of happiness, as Tails hugged back

"I knew you liked me." she said. Tails then looked up to see Sonic stood in the doorway, his usual cocky grin slapped upon his face. Tails jumped up, hitting his head on the plane and then uttering a swear quietly, then looking back to Sonic.

"Plane's done." He said, sounding casual - or trying to. Sonic cocked his head back slightly, still smiling, "Cool."

"Well, let's get going!" Silver walked out and jumped in the plane. Blaze following him, the split second that she glanced at Sonic could have been a year to him for what it felt like.

"So what's the plan now?" Sonic gathered his senses and looked back to Tails.

"There isn't one." Tails looked down, "We need to get atleast one chaos emerald. So I suppose we need to go back to Perfect Chaos."

Sonic looked down, deep in thought. There was no way that they could defeat the monster without the Chaos or Sol Emeralds.

"That's it!" he had a burst of inspiration. "We don't need to destroy it, we can just fly into it and steal an emerald from inside it."

Tails' expression didn't change, "That would still be near impossible."

"The key word in that sentence is _near_."

"I'm with Sonic." Blaze said from inside the plane. But as Sonic smiled towards her, she looked away.

Tails sighed, and after some convincing, he agreed to the daredevil stunt that Sonic had proposed.

It wasn't long before they found Perfect Chaos in the Tornado, the creature was on it's regular path of destruction, however the inhabitants of the city that it was terrorising were not screaming, they were dead. Tails squinted in disgust at the wreckage as they drew nearer and nearer. "Sonic, it hasn't noticed us yet, the emeralds are in it's head. Try and spin dash straight through and then use Chaos Control to get back here. This needs to be done quickly." As Tails said this his eyes remained glues to Chaos, his fingers were twitching, ready to abort as soon as the monster retaliated. What happened next was within a split second, but to the team it moved slower than was bearable, while the stunt worked successfully, Perfect Chaos quickly became Chaos 6, grabbing Sonic with it's tail and flinging him into the water below it before he could so much as blink.

Tails hands were moving madly, with such a mastery of the controls of his plane that even Chaos 6 could't catch him. He slowed down for a split second, letting Silver jump out to rescue Sonic. However this was all it took for the monster to swipe, taking off the tail of the Tornado, which crashed into the water. Sonic and Silver emerged as Tails, Marine and Blaze fell into the water, Chaos 6 appeared to be preparing for a final blast.

"Sonic. Hurry up there..." Silver was beggining to panic.

"Oh yeah," Sonic said casually.

Tails began panicking to; "Chaos Control soon please!"

"Chaos..." Chaos 6 blasted it's energy beam.

"...Control!" The green flash was replaced by a blast a microsecond later.

Blaze felt her face fall softly upon a cold marble floor, looking around, she recognised the place to be the Sol Emerald chamber, only it was different, it looked, well, completely destroyed. The walls were cracked and smashed, the steel door was virtually none existant. Poking her head overground, she quickly recoiled. "The palace has been taken over by those black...creatures!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**Once more - Be sure to review please! Also, I made a new poll with some ideas for storys, so if you took a look at that it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.**


	6. Storm the palace

**Chapter Six: Storm the palace**

"What're we gonna do na then!?" Marine asked - loudly.

"Marine!" Tails shouted at her in a whisper, "Volume! They're patrolling outside."

"Hehe, sorry mate." she whispered back.

"Eggman and Nega were always overly proud of themselves, I'll bet that they've taken the palace as a stronghold. I suggest we try and take it."

"That's easier said than done Tails." Sonic looked worried for one of the first times in his life, he sat down with his head in his hands.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sonic the Hedgehog?" Blaze joked. Sonic's expression didn't change.

"I'm no good, did you see me before? I'd have drowned if not for Silver! And did you see when I got my ass kicked by Metal Sonic? I sucked!"

Blaze was shocked. She walked to him and knelt down infront of him. "The Sonic the Hedgehog _I _know would never think that. The Sonic the Hedgehog _I _know, would jump at the challenge of a nintey nine percent chance of being killed!"

"Why do you care?" Sonic was still wearing the same blank expression.

Blaze paused, then said; "Because the Sonic the Hedghog I know..." she came millimeters from his face, and whispered so it was inaudible to the others, "... is the one I fell in love with."

Sonic looked up to her amber eyes and blinked twice in disbelief. "...I...I-I..."

"I know." Blaze leant on him and pressed her lips against his, he didn't resist, putting one arm behind her back and the other behind her head, she was mentally celebrating this moment, his feel, his taste, the warm aura he had- maybe that was just her, but she didn't care. She leaned in closer, pulling her body against his, pressing him against the wall, kissing him more deeply. Sonic felt her warmth crawl down his throat, wrapping his arms around her feminine form, kissing her more deeply too. A hand came up to her face and he stroked her cheek gently, every few seconds they both moved around a little, making themselves comfortable. They both even managed to ignore Silver's wolf whistling, and Tails was coughing pretty loudly, probably trying to attract thier attention, Marine had turned away, too much mushiness wasn't her thing. But niether were bothered. At that point in time, it was Sonic and Blaze, Blaze and Sonic, the only two people in the world. After about four minutes - though it felt a lot longer, which wasn't a bad thing - the two parted slowly, thier lips wet with each other's saliva. They opened thier eyes and sighed in unison. Tails coughed once more, this time getting the couple's attention. "Well if you two are done..." he said.

"Yes," Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Yup." Sonic put his arm around her.

"I don't know where they will be in the palace, so there's no need for planning, and with a combination of Sonic's speed, Blaze's pyrokinesis, Silver's telekinesis, Marine's energy blasts, and my... gun," he pulled a gun out, seemingly from nowhere, "we can-"

"Where the hell did you get that?" Silver looked stunned.

"I pulled it off the Tornado before we crashed." he said this strangely matter-of-factly, then continued, "as I was saying, we can storm the palace, retrieve the Jewelled Scepter and destroy it, so then-"

"You said a few days ago that you could fix it." Silver interrupted once more.

"It's too late for that, the hole in space and time is getting bigger," Tails explained, "so now the only way to get all of the things that came from it back, is to destroy the power source, which is-"

"The Jewelled Scepter." Silver interrupted yet again.

Tails held his gun the wrong way, and pointed it towards Silver; "Do that one more time and this goes straight up your-"

"Tails!" Blaze and Sonic shouted, Silver was frozen to the spot, and Marine was lay on the floor laughing. Then the look of anger on Tails' face quickly transformed into fear, as two armed black creatures jumped down the hole to where they were.

"We've got to go now!" Sonic yelled as he homing attacked the creatures, rendering them unconscious.

"Let's go! Hurry!" Tails shouted as he ran up to ground level, the rest of the team in hot persuit. They took down creature after creature untill they made it inside, locking most of them out. Tails ran to the first computer he saw and began to hack into it, his intellect astonished Marine as she fended off oncoming enemys with Tails' gun and her energy blasts. "Got it!" Tails announced proudly. "All comunication systems offline, they won't be able to alert their friends. I can't do much else from here, but it says that the master computer is on the top floor."

"I'll lead!" Blaze took off up the stairs, taking down anything in her path with numerous fire attacks. Sonic admired her skill for a split second, pausing to glance at her.

"Sonic!" Silver called him as he threw a monster which was about to attack him across the room, "Man, I know she's fit as but oggle another time!" Blaze heard this and glared at the grey hedgehog, recieving a mere shrug, she turned on and ran further upstairs with the other four on her heels.

With Blaze's expert navigating of her own home, they were on the top floor in no time. Taking down the two enemies inside was a sinch, but no Eggmans. "Tails, get the master-" she was interrupted.

"I'm on it. I think this will be more difficult to- oh, got it. This looks interesting." Tails hit enter, nothing happened.

"What the bladdy hell did that do?" Marine pouted, she was expecting fireworks.

"Look outside." he said.

Upon looking outside, Marine gasped, it looked like every black creature within a mile was, well, dead. Marine turned to Tails with a confused expression, he answered her question before she asked.

"Gene weapon, extremely advanced. They must have been implanted with it when the Eggmans recruited them, you can flick a switch, the gene activates, and kills them instantly."

"Why the 'eck would they 'ave that eh?" Marine looked at him in disbelief.

Tails explained, "These are creatures, they're unpredictable, my guess is that it was incase they try to rebel."

Sonic looked outside once more. "It's getting dark, will it be safe to sleep here overnight?"

"I'm pretty sure it is, I disabled the communications so the other bases won't know we're here, and even if they did then they would take untill atleast tommorow, midday to get here." Tails said this as he fiddled around with the computer some more, "Ah, I've ran a search on the Eggmans locations, it's a big database so it'll be done in a few hours for morning, one more reason to stay." Tails smiled, Sonic returned it.

It was a very big room, so they gathered five beds from throughout the palace and decided to stick together. All five got to sleep within a couple of hours, despite being worried about what was to happen tommorrow.

* * *

**I liked this chapter :D I made a poll by the way so if you'd vote on that if you haven't already you'd be helping me a lot, and if you want to help me even more you could leave a review please, because there are a few people who have added this to their story alerts and favourites but they're not reviewing, come on guys! :)**


	7. Fear and Love

**Chapter Seven: Fear and love**

Sonic was woken up by some shuffling, he had always been a light sleeper. He opened one eye slowly to feel a tail brush past his face, then hearing Blaze gasp, he pretended to be asleep untill she turned away and walked out of the room. Sonic paused for a moment to make sure she was gone and then sat up slowly, he rubbed his eyes and followed her quietly and slowly, making sure that he didn't wake up the others.

When he came out into the hall, Blaze had vanished from view, but he heard something from the next room. He opened the door slightly and peered through the crack, he saw Blaze, she was sat on a purple bed, but that was all he could make out.

As he opened the door, Blaze jumped up. "Hi... Sonic..." she attempted to say this casually, but failed miserabley. Sonic could see her watery eyes. He sat down and put his arm around her.

"What's wrong Blaze?" he asked, a caring and reassuring look on his face.

"I...I-I... Nothing." She turned away.

"Come on," Sonic smiled warmly, "I'll help."

"I...I'll tell you, but... this is a big thing for me..."

"Go on."

"I-I'm..." A single tear trickled down her face, seeing her like this was killing Sonic.

"I'm scared." She sniffed, "All of these years I've been... holding all of my emotions and now I just... I just can't."

Sonic pulled her down so she could lie on his chest, she sobbed into it, hugging Sonic as he rocked her slightly. He kissed her on her forehead, and pressed his mouth to her fur. "It's ok," he stroked her hair, which when let down looked even more beautiful to him, "I'm here. I'll always be here. I'll protect you." At the end of the sentence, he felt Blaze grasp him even tighter, still sobbing into his chest. He let her do so for a few minutes, hoping that she would finally get all of her cramped up emotions on the outside, she finished with a final sniff before looking up to him, they stared into each others eyes for a moment, and then she kissed him. It was even deeper and longer than thier first, uninterupted by Tails or Silver. Sonic felt Blaze's tear touch his face, and wiped it from her cheek with his ungloved hand. Even he was so overcome by this feeling he felt a tear come to his eye, he quickly shook it off, of course. After even longer than the first time they slowly parted, there was a few minutes of silence as they lost themselves in each other's gaze.

"We're gonna do this." Sonic smiled and said this quietly, but without the hushed tone of a whisper, "Me and you, Tails, Marine and Silver. We'll do it. We'll take down the Eggmans and anything that that rip in space time can throw at us. And then I'll stay here. With you."

"I wish I could believe that." Another tear formed in Blaze's eye but her expression didn't change. "My kingdom had an entire army, if they couldn't stop the Eggmans, how can five kids?"

Sonic looked at her for a moment, and then shrugged, making the "I dunno" sound with his mouth closed. "You seem to forget that you've got the world's fastest hedgehog on your side!" He pointed to himself, making Blaze laugh a little. One of the many things she loved about him was his boyish charm. "And for the record. I'm eighteen now, no kid." He added proudly. He took a look around. "Is this your bedroom?"

"Er, yes, it is."

"Wow!" Sonic took a look at her queen sized bed, "How come you're not sleeping in here?"

"It's lonely. Being on my own." Blaze said simply as she ran her fingers along the silky bed cover.

"I'll keep you company." Sonic said, giving her yet another kind smile.

"Sonic!" Blaze moved back slightly, "We've been "going out" what, ten hours!?"

Sonic had a blank look on his face. "Where did you think it'd go?"

Blaze pouted "Where do you think?"

Sonic paused for another few minutes, his eyes then flew wide open in realisation, "Oh no! No no, no...no." He laughed. "I just meant, go to bed with- no, sleep with- no! Erm." He looked to where Blaze had been to realise she was not there anymore, turning around, he saw her getting into bed, "Coming then?" Sonic laughed and got in with her, wrapping his arms around her stomach from behind her when they had both gotten comfortable. She held onto his hands as he came closer to her.

"You're really warm."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's nice." He snuggled up closer to her, digging his mouth into her furry shoulder, making her giggle. Both of them closed their eyes.

"Sonic?"

"Mm?"

"Are you awake?"

"Clearly."

Blaze turned her head around so she could see him, she was still in his arms of course. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What are you afraid of?"

There was a short pause. Sonic sighed. "I suppose, I'm scared of my friends."

Blaze did a 180 to face him, "How's that?"

Sonic avoided her eyes, "Just, when they risk their lives, like when you let go of that tree branch the other day to try and help me. You could've died..."

"Wouldn't you have done the same?"

"Of course, bu-"

"Then why should you get to take stupid risks to save us?"

"Because!" Sonic looked at her. Teary eyed! He put his hands on her shoulders. "If I... lost any of you, and I could've done something to stop it...I'd...I'd..." Sonic was lost for words, he needed none, however, as Blaze gave him a peck on the lips.

"Carrying the entire world on your shoulders?"

"Have you said that before?" These words sounded familiar to him in some way.

"You did. When we first met. Remember?" Blaze smiled, **(A/N - The short cutscene in the middle of the Sonic/Blaze Boss on Sonic Rush, look it up.)**. "If you let us fight with you. You wouldn't lose anyone."

All signs of Sonic's previous saddness had gone, "I guess so, Blaze." He kissed her on the forehead again and she turned back around, he then put his arms around her, only just realising she was in her underwear, a black tank top and short, black shorts. Sonic raised an eyebrow and wolf whistled quietly. "Oh shut up..." Blaze giggled quietly. _Too bad the other three are in the room next door._ Blaze giggled again at the fact that such a naughty thought could come to her mind.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothinng..." Blaze answered quickly, she leaned away and turned the bedside lamp off, and returned to Sonic's arms. "Good night Sonic, I love you."

"I love you too, Blaze..." Sonic blushed, thank goodness it was pitch black. "Good night."

Both closed thier eyes and were asleep within minutes.

* * *

**Come on guys, I'm getting like, two reviews per chapter. I'm putting many hours effort into writing this, the least you can do is take two minutes to review if you liked it, (If you didn't, that's even better, tell me how to improve). Come oooooon! Thanks.**


	8. Cunning and inconspicuous strategies

**Chapter Eight: Cunning and inconspicuous strategies**

"Sonic! Blaze! Where are you!?" Tails' picked shout woke the hedgehog and cat up from the other room. Sonic rubbed his eyes as Marine bust through the door.

"Sonic! Bla-" The raccoon noticed them and stood glued to the spot, she slowly backed out of the room, "Er, Tails? Found 'em."

"Where are they?"

"In there. No! Don't go i-"

"Whoa!" Tails had pretty much the same reaction that Marine did.

Sonic turned to Blaze "I'll get your clothes," he left the room, being pestered by Tails on the way, "Sonic, you didn't did you?"

"No of course not," Sonic gave Tails an annoyed look that made him recoil slightly, "Look, I'm still wearing my underwear."

"I guess." Tails watched Sonic walk back into Blaze's room with their clothes, and decided to find Marine before the idea became stuck in her mind for life.

"Ok," Tails informed Sonic as he came into the room with Blaze, now fully dressed, "The Eggmans are located in the same area as the rip in time, we need to hurry, my guess is that they will try to open it even further."

"So where is it specifically?" Blaze joined Tails at the computer.

"It doesn't say." Tails sighed, "But, I've found this." He held up a machine about the size of a Gameboy Colour, "This detects electrical activity with great accuracy, it can lead us to the portal, the needles pointing North West, so lets try that way. You don't have a plane do you?"

"Nope." Blaze put her palm to her head, "Not one that isn't a passenger carrier."

"That'll do." Blaze stood back and raised an eyebrow as the kitsune said this. "Yeah, it's fast, and how hard can it be to fly?" He added. Blaze hesitated, then nodded as Tails walked away, "By the way." she added, making Tails swivel around, "You and Marine..." Tails blushed wildly, "Are you.. boyfriend and girlfriend?" Tails paused, then turned to look at Marine, who was talking to Silver a few metres away, then said; "I dunno, I mean, we kissed, but I'm not sure."

"Go check." Sonic added, he walked over after hearing the conversation.

"How can I do that without making an ass out of myself?" Tails turned to Sonic, and then back to Marine, she'd gotten really pretty in the last two years.

"Go up to her, put your arm around her, and kiss her on the cheek." Sonic said simply, "If she likes it, you're going out. If she freaks out, your not."

Tails sighed, _Ah well, why the hell not?_ He slowed his breathing and walked over to her casually, "Hey Marine." He put his arm around her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hiya cobber!" Marine put her arm around him too, and stood on her toes to kiss him back. Making Silver grunt.

"Am I the only guy in the world without a girl?" he pouted immaturely.

"If you consider you, Sonic and I to be the only guys in the world." Tails answered slightly mockingly. "Anyway, didn't you like Blaze?"

"Nah. We tried it for a month or two, but, were better as best friends." He smiled, looking over to the feline in Sonic's arms. "It's good to see her happy with someone." He added.

"I'm gonna go find Blaze's plane, coming with, Marine?" The raccoon smiled and nodded to the fox, walking away with him, Silver went to join Sonic and Blaze's conversation.

"We're going in that!?" Sonic's jaw dropped as he saw the giant plane, driven by Tails, Marine was at the door, shouting for everyone to come.

Silver leant in to Sonic, "Not the most inconspicuous thing is it?" he said out of the corner of his mouth, Sonic sniggered.

"I'll get us there," Blaze interrupted with her back to them as she followed Marine into the plane. The two hedgehogs looked at each other and shrugged in unison, they followed Blaze in hesitantly.

After a bicker about who gets to sit in the window seat, Blaze had gone to sit seperately from the immature hedgehogs, who were play fighting like kids, Sonic gave up when Silver used his telekinesis to tie him to a chair with the seat belts. The victor sat down proudly as Tails walked in from the cockpit, trying to ignore the blue hedgehog asking for help with his arms and legs bound to the chair, "We'll be setting off now, everyone put your seat belts on, this may be rough."

"Can I have some peanuts for the flight sir?" Silver asked the fox, Tails ingnored him but muttered a rude sounding word as he walked out.

A few seconds later, the plane jolted forward, running along the grass for a few seconds before rising into the air. Looking out of the window, Sonic saw the trees getting smaller, as the clouds eventually passed underneath them, the plane leveled out, and everyone undid their seatbelts, Sonic finally finding his way out of Silver's trap. Tails and Marine came back from the cockpit. "I doubt they'll expect us to come at them from this altitude. I think we'll be safe, so we've got about three hours 'till we get there." Tails said, recieving a groan from Sonic.

"What are we gonna do for three hours?" Sonic was never fond of passenger planes, or staying in the same place for more than ten minutes, for that matter.

Blaze found a drawer at the front of the plane, "I think there are a few board games up here..." Sonic sighed, this was going to be a long plane journey.

"What? Again!?" Silver pouted, glaring at his car-shaped counter as if it was that's fault.

"Yes, again." Tails grinned, "You landed on Mayfair, cough up."

"But I've got nothing left!" the hedgehog protested, Tails' grin was still slapped on his face, "Then you're out." Silver opened his mouth to retort, but closed it and went to sit with Marine, whom Tails had made bankrupt half an hour ago, she was reading a magazine about goodness knows what.

"Ok," Tails scooped up the dice, and shook them, looking at Blaze and Sonic, "Who's turn is it?"

"No one's," said Sonic, "You've cleaned us all out!" Tails peered onto the board to see only his ship counter, on Trafalgar Square, then next to him at the foot high stack of bank notes that were his, he was indeed quite the cunning strategist.

"Who's the idiot who wanted to play Monopoly anyway?" Blaze looked up from her book.

"Yours." Everyone said in unison. Blaze just grunted, and there were a few minutes of silence as everyone did their own thing. Tails at his watch, "I'm gonna see how near we are. Get your seat belts on." He walked into the cockpit, closely followed by Marine. Seconds passed, and the plane jolted forward as it lowered towards the earth. Tails ran in and looked at Blaze. "Is it ok if the landing destroys the plane?"

"Well I don't-"

"Great." He undid her seatbelt and shoved a parachute onto her, doing the same with the others. "You all get out now, me and Marine are gonna try and direct this into a lake, then we'll eject."

Sonic nodded, and jumped out Blaze and Silver. It was all a blur from there. The next thing Sonic remembered was hitting the grass, and seeing the plane completely disappear into the lake, before seing two figures jump out, his adrenaline was doing overtime as he lay on the grass for a few moments, regaining his consciousness. Blaze and Silver a few feet away were doing the same, he was the first to sit up. "You guys okay?" Sonic stood up and stretched his legs, the two nodded and stood up shakily.

It took about ten minutes to find Tails and Marine, and when they did, they began to make plans. "We're about twenty miles from the rip in space time, the attacks are going to get worse and worse." Tails informed everyone, "I don't think we've been spotted, and the plane is completely hidden-"

"Destroyed." Blaze corrected him, glaring.

"Er, yes, anyway," Tails pointed in the direction which the plane had been going, "we'll walk that way."

"What then?" Sonic asked.

"Whenever I make a plan, it messes up, so this time we'll play it by ear," Tails began to walk away, "work for you?"

"Not really a cunning strategy but, okay." Sonic linked Blaze and began to walk with her, Silver rolled his eyes, and Marine caught up to Tails and took his hand.

* * *

**A bit of a random chapter this time but I liked writing it anyway... Ooh! I have a new story "A Hero's Life" so look at that if you wish, and as always, thanks for reading and please review!**


	9. Scourge of subspace

**Chapter 9: Scourge of subspace**

As our five heroes walked, the path and it's surroundings slowly became more desolate, green, flourishing trees soon became black, shrivelled stumps and the grass became a dark red sand. A massive, purple and black... portal, it could be described as, became visible in the distance, the group was walking for a few hours, and eventually made it to the anomaly. They paused in shock, untill Tails piped up; "There's no one around for miles, but I think that we could travel through it." he slowly put his hands towards it.

"Tails no!" Marine stopped him, wrapping her arms around him, "Don't risk it, please."

"Someone has to." Tails turned back around to face it.

"I'll do it, Silver stepped forward, there was another pause. "Oh no Silver, don't do it!" he said sarcastically, after a sigh, he shoved his arm into the portal. "Aah!" He screamed. His body shook around wildly.

"Silver!" The other four screamed in unison and pulled him out, he fell to the floor. Blaze knelt down and came close to his face, he wasn't moving, "Silver?"

...

"Boo!" Silver jumped up, almost giving the others heart attacks, and started laughing madly, Sonic was laughing soon after, but the others disapproved.

"Asshole," Tails muttered as he walked through to the other side, the rest following. The sky inside became strangely purple-black coloured, the floor became glass like, and there was a road that seemed to go on for miles, below it looked like there was an infinate drop **(A/N: A lot like subspace in Super Smash Bros. Brawl)**. Tails looked around in awe, "This is... humbling." He was almost lost for words, "We're in subspace."

"Well, well, well!" A very cocky, very familiar voice came from behind them, Sonic turned around, and flinched, A green hedgehog stood before them, he was very similar to Sonic, apart from the black leather jacket, sunglasses and a scar across his chest which resembled the roman numeral II.

"Scourge! What do you want in all of this!?" Sonic spat.

Scourge grinned, "I've got a pretty sweet deal with the old guys." he stepped towards them, making the group step back, only Sonic stood his ground. Scourge's face was centimetres from Sonic's, "They're gonna give me South America when all this is done."

Sonic's expression didn't change, "Guys, go. I'll handle this."

"I'm not leaving you!" Blaze shouted.

"Go." Blaze hesitantly nodded and ran away. Scourge looked around Sonic and wolf whistled.

"Sex-ee." He grinned. Sonic grabbed him by his jacket, Scourge's grin became bigger. "Ready to fight, wimp?"

"Any time, punk!" Sonic raised his fist, but Scourge spun around, causing Sonic to smack into the floor, he was then kicked in the stomach, he yelped in pain, then grabbing Scourge's leg, bringing him to the floor and delivering a homing attack to his face.

Scourge stood up, and spat the blood from his mouth. "You can do better than that, can't you?" Sonic merely grunted, aiming a punch towards his face, Scourge grabbed his fist and bent it back, causing Sonic to drop to his knees, Scourge's knee then connected with Sonic's chin. Sonic stumbled backwards and grabbed Scourge's jacket, spinning around and launching him into the floor a few metres away. As Sonic ran to him, Scourge also ran, the two were alongside each other, and this became a running duel. Too many kicks to count were made and dodged by the speedy animals, and the speed reached greater hieghts as they curled into balls, spinning and smacking into each other as the road stretched infront of them, their speed reaching over 100mph. They soon blasted past the others, causing Blaze to lose her balance, she fell from the path.

"Blaze!" Sonic screamed as he turned around and then sighed as he saw Tails catch her, but he had lost his concentration. Scourge took the advantage, and kicked him in the stomach - very hard. He pushed Sonic to the ground and got his breath back, Sonic was still writhing on the floor.

"Get up blue boy!" The green hedgehog yelled, walking toward Sonic, "Get up!" he enjoyed watching him squirm and kicked him again, laughing, "Get up so I can knock you back down!"

Blaze was watching this in horror, Scourge kicked Sonic again, she had to do something, she ran up to Scourge, aiming a kick blindly. The hedgehog turned around, just in time to recieve a kick where the sun doesn't shine, he fell to the floor in a heap, gasping, Sonic was recovering, he coughed up a small amount of blood and wiped it from his mouth. Scourge slowly sat up, "Did you just kick me in the nuts!?" He shouted.

"Yeah!" Blaze retorted angrily.

"That - f*cking - hurt!!!" Scourge jumped up, grabbing a six inch pen knife from his pocket and putting it to Blaze's throat. Sonic quickly ignored his pain after seeing this, "One more move, and I swear I'll-"

"Please!" Sonic pleaded, he was on his knees, "I'll do anything!" tears were in his eyes.

"Not so tough now are you hedgehog?" Scourge laughed, he turned his back to him to look at the others, "And don't you try anything either you bunch of-"

_BANG!_

Scourge's body fell limp to the floor, Sonic still held the gun that Tails had tossed to him as Scourge turned around in the same position. He was shaking.

"All these years..." he said, and paused, "So many plots I've foiled... and I've never..."

"Sonic," Tails put his hand on his big brother's shoulder, and took his gun back, "You had to." Sonic nodded, slowly and still shaking.

"We should carry on." he said and turned around, stumbling every few steps.

"Oh, Sonic," Blaze caught up, putting her arm around him and supporting some of his weight.

After they walked a few steps, the path ahead crumbled, in its place faded a similar path, but at the end of this one - only a few hundred feet away - was the jewelled scepter.

* * *

**I liked writing this chapter, it was brilliant, so even if you've not reviewed any other chapter, (especially if you've not reviewed on any other chapter) please, tell me if my efforts of sitting here at what, 23:53 on a school night are worth it. I'll be going to sleep now...**


	10. Trigger happy

****

Chapter Ten: Trigger happy

Tails walked cautiously to the scepter, carefully eyeing it, looking for any obvious traps. He inspected for a few moments, before putting his hand toward it, he paused an inch before touching, and recoiled. "It's a trap." The fox whispered in disbelief. He turned to the others, "Its a trap!"

As Tails finished the sentence, the floor began to rumble, it felt like an earthquake. The surroundings began to fade away, turning into an almost apocalyptic scene, the four landed on a rock, this was surrounded by lava, the sky was dim and thick with dust. The next thing to catch Sonic's attention was a dim, flickering neon light. He stood up to see the others around him, and read the neon light.

_EGGMANLAND_

The dust cleared as Sonic squinted, seeing what looked like an entrance, after walking towards it, he turned to Tails for approval. He nodded, so Sonic made his way through the door, it was open, to his suprise.

"Where are we na then?" Marine asked, catching up with Sonic.

"I think..." Tails looked around, walking past them both, "this is the future. They saw us coming."

"But how?" Blaze remained stood in the doorway, and after seeing Sonic put his arm out she came toward him. To her suprise, she felt a stone cave in under her foot, Tails hurriedly ran over to inspect it, but, it was too late. Hundreds of lights glowed red, highlighting them in the dark corrider as an ear splitting alarm roared.

"All robots! Intruder in section A1. Repeat, intruder in A1!" Eggman's voice boomed from a nearby speaker.

"Hurry!" Sonic shouted as he grabbed Blaze's arm, pulling her further into the building. The others followed with Tails looking questioningly, "You want to go further in!?" He screamed over the siren.

"Why not!?" Sonic did not decrease his speed as he said this.

"I can think of several reasons why- Wha-!?" Tails ducked and rolled as a laser skimmed the hair on his head, as he turned around, he saw the gang of Egg Pawns in the doorway,_ Ah, that's why,_ he thought.

To his horror, Tails saw Marine getting _another _near miss from the laser, it burned her hair and she stopped. "Sonic!" The golden kit didn't look at the hedgehog as he turned around and grabbed Marine, "I'll meet you at the centre of this place!" Picking Marine up, he flew into the air, through an incredibly conveniantley placed air vent above them, but, he wasn't complaining.

Sonic turned around, and sighed in relief to see the end of Tails' foot escape through the vent. As he dashed around the corner, Blaze pulled him into the nearest room, avoiding the fleet of robots. He waited for a few seconds, and then looked around the room. It looked like it had been abandoned, there were old computers and the room was full of dust. "Wait." Sonic double checked the room, "Where the hell is Silver?"

Blaze was about to speak, when there was a loud bang on the door. "They've found us!" She panicked.

"Guys!?" the two sighed in relief at Silver's voice, "Let me in!" Sonic quickly obeyed, it was a miracle that nothing had seen him. Blaze turned to Sonic; "I've seen you take down twice as many robots as that before!"

Sonic sighed and looked at her, a hint of annoyance in his face. He gestured to his stomach, which was housing a purple bruise the size of a dinner plate. "It doesn't hurt that much now, but if I curled into a ball for a spin dash or homing attack..." Blaze put her hand on his stomach and stroked it delacatley, and Sonic took her hand, "I'm fine." He smiled weakly and kissed her softly, meanwhile Silver was trying to stick his finger down his throat. "I just hope Tails and Marine are okay."

"You okay Marine?" Tails held his raccoon girlfriend, she was looking at the wall, her face was emotionless. The two were in a rather large air vent, it was pretty cold, but better than the heat of lasers. "Marine?"

"...Oi'm foine." She said quietly. Tails looked her up and down, she was shiverring slightly, but still not a bit less beautiful, despite the short side of her hair which had been vapourised. "Cheer up." Tails forced a smile, "I thought you liked to be the captian."

Marine refused to smile, "I'm twelve."

Tails raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"I don't want to die..." Tails paused, it was so unlike her to be like this.

"We'll be fine." He said quietly. Marine didn't answer. "We'll protect each other." He kissed her on the cheek and stood up, "You coming?"

Marine looked up slowly, her face was still blank, "..."

Tails thought, and came up with an idea; "I'll let you hold the gun..."

Marine couldn't help herself, she grinned, "Ma man knows me!" she snatched the gun and gave the kitsune a quick hug, before running ahead. "C'mon! Ya can't make yer captian wait!" Tails laughed, mostly in relief and took off after her.

The two walked along the vent, Tails had his energy detector out, and was heading towards the biggest source of power, which he assumed to be the power room. It was probably going to be heavily gaurded, he thought, but they'd manage, with his skills, also he imagined Marine as being pretty "trigger happy" and that would always be a plus. They would then meet Sonic and Blaze at the centre, which wasn't far from there.

"Are yer sure that's even possible?" Marine asked after Tails had told her this plan.

"It's a long shot, I'll give you that." Tails smirked.

Marine paused for a moment, wondering if she should really ask what she was thinking, she decided to; "Tails, how much have you been hanging around with Sonic over the past few years?"

"Quite a lot, why?" He replied simply.

"He's rubbed off on you."

At this remark, Tails turned around and raised an eyebrow, then he turned back around, rolling his eyes, Marine assumed that he'd been told this a few times before, and changed the subject. "Are we there yet?" She asked immaturely, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked. To her suprise, Tails said yes, and they stopped. After kicking the bottom of the vent a few times, it gave away, and the two dropped into a room, it was very big, and at the end of it there was what looked like a generator. Tails ran over it, and started to fiddle around with it.

"Why's there no security?" Marine asked as she looked around.

"Maybe they were all sent to capture Sonic, Blaze and Silver." replied Tails, he then saw the worried look on her face, "They'll be able to handle it... Right, almost....got it!" Tails hit enter and all of the lights turned off. "We did it Marine!" the kitsune hugged the raccoon as she laughed.

"Back up power initiated." A voice came from the computer as all of the lights came back on, and that all too familiar siren sounded.

"Oh what the hell?!" Tails punched the computer in rage and then stood to glare at it for a few seconds.

"Er, cobber?" Marine's voice came from behind him.

"What? Whoa!" Tails turned around and was frozen to where he stood by the fifty guns pointed at them, the head egg pawn spoke up.

"You are under arrest in the name of Doctor Eggman. Drop your weapons or be exterminated."

* * *

**Thanks again for reading, review please! Oh I have another story, "A Hero's Life" but that's not getting so many reviews, so if you like Sonic/Blaze, possibly Shadow/Blaze, Tails/Cream, vampires, or werewolves, have a look!** **Even if you don't, give it a try, you might like it!**


	11. Last sigh

****

Chapter Eleven: Last sigh

**Our story begins to reach its climax...**

Marine dropped the gun, and retreated behind Tails.

"You will be taken as a prisoner. Doctor Eggman will then decide what to do with you."

Tails sighed, keeping his arm around Marine. They followed the robots at gunpoint.

"Don't worry Marine, Sonic will get us outta this." Tails reassured Marine as they sat in a glass cage, their hands were tied behind their backs with handcuffs. They were then moved into a large room, which Tails deduced was the centre of Eggmanland, a large, black chair was infront of them, it swivelled around to reveal Doctor Eggman sat on it, Nega was on a similar chair next to him.

"Hohooo!" he roared in his usual, comical voice. "It's not quite Sonic, but it's still good." Nega nodded and laughed in agreement.

Tails took a hard look around the room. It was all typical Eggman style, a massive room with Egg Pawns littered around it. The walls were all made of metal and there was no obvious way out. Tails sighed, praying for the safety of Sonic.

"Not so fast, Egghead!" the brilliantly familiar, cocky voice sounded as a wall was blasted away, Silver folded his arms proudly, and Sonic took the spotlight as the fifty or so Egg Pawns charged towards him.

He left the first few to Silver and Blaze, jumping clean over them with ease, he ducked, rolled, and kicked off the legs of the nearest robot, then grabbing them, and throwing them into the head of another. He jumped up as two charged from opposite directions and they fell to the floor as they smacked into each other.

The next robot had a near miss with it's lance, but Sonic laughed. He stood on the lance, and then leap-frogged over the robot and kicked it in the back. He grabbed the lance that it had dropped, and used it to impale and slice countless others, working his way to Eggman, it wasn't long before he got there.

Eggman fell off his chair and rolled to the floor pathetically as Sonic stood over him.

"I'm like a bad itch Eggman. You're never getting rid o' me!" He grinned and turned to Tails and Marine, who were jumping and cheering, Eggman was muttering on the floor:

"Perfect..." He pulled a controller from nowhere and pushed a bright red button. Hard, plastic tubes then dropped over Sonic, then Blaze and Silver, trapping them. After a few attempts at breaking it, Eggman Nega gloated, "Don't bother trying. These things are indestructable."

"Nega, will you do the honours?" Eggman glared at Sonic, grinning as he revealed a black button on the controller, presenting it to Nega. They both grinned as he pushed it.

"AAAARGH!!!" Sonic screamed and fell to the floor as for a second, a jolt of electricity was blasted through his tube. He was left on the floor gasping for air, he slowly tried to get up.

"Look at me Sonic!" Eggman shouted, grinning, "Look at me while I kill you!"

Sonic shook as he stood up, unsure of how he was standing up at all. He looked around, Blaze was screaming, while Tails and Marine were crying and Silver was frozen to the spot.

"Look at me hedgehog!" Eggman walked to Sonic, and tapped on the tube, grinning, "I want to see the light leave your eyes!" He pressed the button again, this time holding it down.

"...Ah...YAAAARGH!!!" Sonic tried to resist screaming for the sake of his friends, failing, he let out a long, horrific scream. He felt his head hit the floor, still being able to hear Blaze shouting his name.

He felt as though he was falling asleep, despite trying to resist, it was as though he was being dragged into it. Pain still coursing through his body along with the electric current.

The cobalt hedgehog sighed his last breath as his heart stopped, his last thought being:

_I've failed._

"Sonic!?" Blaze was screaming, banging on the tube, she couldn't get out without incinerating Silver, "SONIC!?" she stared at the lifless body as the tube slowly rose. Eggman slowly approached Sonic, nudging him with his foot. Blaze, meanwhile - the Sol Princess - had been reduced to a sobbing heap and Tails was shouting obscenites towards the Eggmans, who were laughing proudly.

"That's it!" Nega roared over Tails' screaming. "We've won. This universe is ours! With the Sol and Chaos emeralds that we have gathered in the vault there will be no stopping us!"

"No!" Tails shouted, "Sonic is still alive!" Eggman laughed as the kitsune went on; "He'll come back! He always comes back..."

"Not this time, child." Eggman kicked Sonic's body, making them all flinch as his body harmlessly rolled over, part of his body was burnt and his mouth was hanging open.

Nega laughed; "Sonic the Hedgehog no longer breathes. He is dead." He kicked the body as Eggman had done:

"DEAD!!!"

* * *

**A pretty short chapter, but still good I think. Also, yes, I made the Eggmans more evil, on Sonic X Eggman's wimpyness makes me sick, (Those who've seen the episode where Sonic turns to Dark Sonic will know). Anyway, surely this is it for our heroes. Find out next chapter and keep reviewing! Oh and also, I put up a Sonic X Blaze oneshot too, so, it's there if you want to read it.**


	12. Bad itch

**Chapter 12: Bad itch**

The Eggman's maniacal laughs sounded like a fork on a plate to Blaze's ears, she was staring at Sonic's body, willing him to get up. He still lay, motionless, still with the numerous burns from the electric shock, and still with the bruise on his stomach from Scourge. Her stare was interrupted when Nega tapped on the glass.

"Wish all you want, girl, your hero's not coming back." He gave her a cold grin, she did not respond.

"Yes, yes, Nega. We will have time to torment the prisoners later on, our plans are close to completion." Eggman interrupted him as he walked to a vault in the corner of the room.

"Ah, but of course," Nega joined his double, "would you do the honours?"

Eggman punched in a long code on the vault, it opened swiftly, lighting the room with the glimmering shine of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Grabbing half of them each, the two mad men strolled proudly over to a machine in the middle of the room, it looked like a metallic chimney that reached up above the ceiling.

Upon inserting the emeralds into the machine, the insides roared as it powered up, Blaze glanced to Tails, who was still staring at Sonic's body in tears with Marine next to him. She glanced to Sonic one more time he still lay, lifeless. But wait. Something was different. Blaze took a careful look at the hedgehog, that's it! His bruise had dissapeared, in fact, there was no evidence of any damage what so ever!

The next thing she didn't expect, one of Sonic's eyes had opened, he winked at her! She rubbed her eyes and looked again, no she had really saw it, she had to keep herself from jumping around in laughter. The Eggmans, however, were unattentive, their eyes fixed on the chimney like machine, as were Tails' Marine's and Silver's.

What happened next all seemed to be in one movement, the Eggmans only had time to turn around before it was too late. Sonic dived up, and spin dashed nto the machine with the Chaos Emeralds, a blinding white light filled the room and everything went silent, apart from Eggman's and Nega's screaming.

As the light faded, the machine could be seen to be in ruins, the Eggmans were cowering behind a chair, and Super Sonic stood proudly on a large ple of rubble, unmarked, a yellow aura of energy surrounding him, making his gleaming red eyes stand out even more.

"SONIC!" The other four screamed in exact unison, Sonic looked around at his friends, sticking his thumb up. His attention was then directed to the Eggmans.

"It's like I said guys," he leaned cockily over the cowerring Eggmans, "I'm like a bad itch."

"Please! Sonic have mercy! We'll turn over a new leaf! Start anew!" Eggman pleaded.

Sonic rolled his eyes and grinned, "How many laps of this building d'ya think I can do before you notice I've gone?"

Eggman raised his eyebrow, yet discussed this with his colleage, he nervously looked up, "Er, calculating your speed in your super form...eight?"

"Twenty two." Sonic grinned as the entire building fell to pieces before them, making the two scream like children.

The tubes containing the others fell to pieces, and they joined Super Sonic at his side.

"It's a good thing I planned for this." Eggman quickly revealed a remote control, he flicked a switch and he and his accomplice disappeared in a flash of light.

"Ok, who honestly didn't see that coming?" Silver joked.

"Oi didn't!" Marine put her hands on her hips, glaring at the grey hedgehog, he ignored her though.

"Only one more thing to do." Sonic flew upwards untill he was out of sight, and soon returned with the Jewelled Scepter, he held either side, and snapped it with his knee. Not a second later, everything became dark.

Our now yellow hero felt his head hit grass, he stood up weakly, looking at the surroundings, the sky was blue, the grass was green, no evidence at all of Perfect Chaos' rampage could be seen. They'd done it!

Sonic turned around once more to see Blaze running towards him, opening his arms, he brought her into a kiss, as he noticed, Tails had done with Marine. Silver however, was left trying to stick his finger down his throat for the third time in two days.

Sonic then felt himself become drained, he returned from his super form as the Chaos Emeralds scattered over the horizon, his legs gave away and he lost concsiousness.

"Tails!" Blaze shouted as the fox ran over to Sonic.

"He's not breathing, I need something to measure his heart rate!" He looked around helplessly.

"'Ere ya bladdy fool." Marine tossed him his electrical sensor.

"What do I do with this!?" Tails stared at her blankly.

"Ugh. Hook it up to his chest and fine tune it. The heart gives off electrical frequencies yer drongo*****!"

"Oh, ah!" Tails did as Marine said, the machine began to beep steadily.

_BEEP....BEEP....BEEP.........BEEP_

To Blaze's horror, the beep began to lose it's pace, Tails began to perform CPR, but to no avail.

"He's, he's not." Blaze shook her head.

Tails was tearing up once again, "I suppose... I suppose that the emeralds brought him back to fulfil his... fulfil his final duty."

The beeping stopped, there was silence.

Silver and Marine finally convinced Blaze and Tails to leave Sonic's body, they hesitantley walked away, but from the distance, a sound was heard.

_BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..._

As the others rushed towards him, Sonic pulled the uncomfortable wire off his face, and after failing to get up, he saw his friends faces above him.

"...guys?" he said weakly.

"Tails..." Blaze said in awe, not taking her eyes off Sonic, "How is this possible?"

"It... it isn't..." Tails smiled and shrugged, helping his big brother to his feet.

It didn't take long for Sonic to recover, he talked to Tails on the way to Blaze's palace, Blaze was in his arms of course, "Tails, that was our future before, right? In Eggmanland."

"It was." Tails smiled, "Now the Jeweled Scepter is gone, it will be different. We shape our own futures."

"Sweet." Sonic looked over the orange horizon, the sun was setting over the trees. "How are we getting back home?"

"I'll build a machine once we get a Chaos Emerald, hey, there's no rush right?"

No rush. Two words that Sonic had never particularly agreed with, but being dead, twice, seemed to have somehow changed his view. No rush, he had all the time in the world.

"Where do you think we're gonna be in ten years?" Sonic asked the random question.

"Thats up to you, all of us." Tails had never looked so satified in his life, "Where do you think?"

_**THE END**_

* * *

***I've loved that word ever since I read it in one of Bureizu za Vampire's stories. Hehe. (Sorry if I ruined the moment)**

**I had to get those last four words in somewhere. **

**Wahoo! Don't you love that feeling when you get a story finished, it's a shame that I'm not writing it anymore, but still. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed throughout the story, it's you guys who have kept me going! To those who are reading this who haven't reviewed yet...well, need I say it?**

**Erm, nothing else to say really, keep reading my other stories, thanks for your support and please review!**

**Oh! One more thing, I'm considering writing a sequel somehow, I'm not sure, I'd like to, but no ideas as of yet. If you guys would read it, then I'll get thinking, I'm also open to ideas. Where would this sequel take us?**

_**Where do you think?**_

**(Sorry, couldn't resist)**


	13. Sequel!

**Sequel!**

**It finally happened! I got ideas for a sequel!**

**I think rather than adventure it will possibly be more of a drama/humor, but there will be some action/adventure, the same romances, some new ones too and perhaps some competition.**

**So, keep an eye out for it, I'll upload the first chapter tommorow, around this time.**

**BUT I have no ideas for a name, so if anyone can think of anything good, PM me or leave it in a review please. Thanks guys!**


End file.
